You Never Forget
by Mara Greengrass
Summary: Wonder Woman is not nearly the innocent some might believe. And even Batman can be surprised now and then. (B&WW, WW&OC)


TITLE: You Never Forget...  
  
AUTHOR: Mara Greengrass  
  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: fishfolk@ix.netcom.com. Feedback is better than chocolate.  
  
PERMISSION TO ARCHIVE: Please ask.  
  
CATEGORY: Not a clue. Humor? Romance? Angst? Het? Slash? You decide.   
  
RATINGS/WARNINGS: R for sexual content, Batman/WW, WW/OC  
  
SUMMARY: Wonder Woman is not nearly the innocent some might believe. And even Batman can be surprised now and then.  
  
DISCLAIMER: These characters belong to many people other than me, such as DC Comics and the Cartoon Network.  
  
NOTES: Taryn made me do it! She double dog dared me! And then DebC seconded it! And something that Morgan said made me think...well, you'll see. Um, this is cartoonverse, but I stole one comic thing about Diana. This is *not* a sequel to "Hesitation Change," however, since these are *very* different versions of the characters. Thanks to Stexgirl and WelshWitch for beta duties.  
  
DEDICATION: Written for Taryn on her wedding day: 1/23/04. ::hugs::  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lying on his back, breathing unsteady, Bruce blinked up at Diana, who slid her way up to kiss him. His entire body felt like it was humming against the sweaty sheets and he studied her face, half-hidden in the dim light from the lamp across the room.  
  
"Where," he managed to say between kisses, hands roaming across satiny skin, "did you learn to do that?"   
  
It was, of course, an entirely rhetorical question, but in his tattered state, he'd forgotten Diana's status as the living embodiment of truth.  
  
"Well..." She had a wistful, nostalgic look on her face. "From my first lover."  
  
"Ah." He frowned, not certain whether he should feel jealous. It was faintly ridiculous, considering that she'd just thoroughly...ravished him, and was the last person on or off Earth to cheat on someone. A vestige of Batman's mindset, he supposed.  
  
Diana gently nipped at his shoulder, then kissed it before curling up against his side. When he showed no signs of moving other than to pull her closer, she laughed and tugged the blankets over them.  
  
The humming gradually died down and Bruce felt his entire body relax. The warm presence at his side was comforting, as was her wonderful hair where it brushed against his chest like liquid silk. Only his mind kept moving, remembering the look on her face when she mentioned her first lover.  
  
She stirred, lifting her head. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Then why are you twitching?"  
  
He turned his head, startled. "Twitching?"  
  
"Yes, twitching. I know we have not been together long, but I feel certain that this is not a sign of good things." Her voice was soft and warm, far from the competitive warrior she showed the rest of the world. It was a voice he'd imagined was only for him, but now he found himself imagining some other man holding her, some other man kissing her...  
  
"Bruce?"   
  
"What?"  
  
"You've become very tense. What is *wrong*?" She leaned up on one elbow, using the other hand to stroke down the center of his chest.  
  
Breathing speeding up again, Bruce put his free hand over hers, stopping it. "It's...nothing."  
  
"Obviously not. I just went to a great deal of trouble to relax you, and I hate to see my work go to waste." She dipped her head down, hair cascading around his face, and kissed him lightly on the lips. Her mouth was warm and wet and already so familiar and dear.  
  
He swallowed and she lifted her head, waiting. "Who was he?" Bruce finally asked.  
  
Eyes narrowed, she tilted her head. "Who?"  
  
Now he felt like a real idiot. "Your first lover."  
  
There was a long moment where her face was entirely still, except for her eyes, which had widened. With no warning, she started to laugh.  
  
It was a full body laugh, everything shaking, and she lay back on the bed across his outstretched arm. Affronted, he tried to pull his arm out from under her, but she didn't let it go, managing to roll over and laugh into his shoulder instead.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny," he said, glaring at her.  
  
Her laughter slowed and she smiled at him. "I shouldn't have laughed. It's just..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You men."  
  
"It's not--"  
  
"I'm not worried about jealousy," she said. "It's just that men always assume that their 'competition' is male."  
  
His jaw dropped.  
  
She propped herself on her elbow again. "Yes, Bruce. You've forgotten where I grew up. There are no men, remember?"  
  
"But--"  
  
"You thought I waited until I left the island? Weren't you ever an adolescent, Bruce?"  
  
"Uh--"  
  
Her voice got softer and the hand he'd stilled started moving up and down his stomach. "Didn't you ever touch yourself and dream of having someone else do the same?" She leaned over and lightly kissed his nipple, which made him jump. "Didn't you look at your agemates and hope that one would look at you the same way?" Her breath ghosted across the nipple and he gasped, a shock running through him.  
  
"Yes. No. I don't know." His voice seemed to be coming from far away. "It was different."  
  
Diana rested her head on his chest. "Perhaps it was. You are rather unique. But I did look. And there was one who looked back."  
  
Slow, even breaths brought his treacherous body back under control. "What was her name?" Somehow his jealousy was gone, mutated into simple curiosity.   
  
And Diana seemed to understand that, as only she could. She smiled gently, one hand making aimless patterns on his chest. "Her name was Bellona."  
  
"Tell me about her."  
  
She studied him, then nodded slightly. "Her hair was the purest gold and she lived up to her name--truly a great warrior. In fact, she was my greatest competitor from the time I could walk."  
  
Bruce propped one hand behind his head so he could watch her face as she spoke. In the yellow light, her skin glowed.  
  
Diana's eyes were very distant. "She was astounding and beautiful and so intelligent."   
  
"Just like you."  
  
A gentle puff of breath across his chest and he shivered. "I wanted her," Diana said. "It seemed as if I had always wanted her. Then when we were 16, she kissed me, and we found ourselves a secluded place on the island. That was when we taught each other the ways of love."  
  
Bruce's mind boggled at the image of Diana and a blonde, engaged in... "Oh."  
  
A low chuckle, and she rubbed her cheek against his chest. "Men," she said.  
  
Bruce felt his face grow warm and he coughed. "I'm sorry, it...uh...just..."  
  
"I understand." The hand that had been rubbing his chest slid up and she began to run a finger across his lips. He gently nibbled at the finger and she sighed.   
  
Bruce drew himself up to kiss her on the mouth, enjoying the feel of her tongue, the taste of her. He drew back a fraction. "I suppose I should be thankful for Bellona, if she taught you so well. Although," he paused, confused, "if she was a she, I mean, she didn't--"  
  
"Male and female physiology are more alike than you might think." She gave him an angelic grin as she slid her hand down his body again.  
  
Head dropping back onto the pillow, Bruce groaned.  
  
Diana smiled the wicked smile that always made his insides melt. "Why don't you let me show you what she taught me to do with the lasso?"  
  
His breath caught in his throat as she knelt above him, holding the golden braid. "Oh yes," he said. "I think that's an excellent idea."  
  
--end-- 


End file.
